Persona 3 Project
by Moonlight4makus4
Summary: S.E.E.S is getting a new cute girl recruited! But how if the new member is actually the Chairman's niece? Pairing Akihiko X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fic, and pairing Aki X OC! Sorry if my grammar rather sucks.._

_Disclaimer :_ _**Persona's copyright is definitely not mine.**_

* * *

Chapter 1-The New Member

Paulownia Mall Backside Alley, 23.35

(Yumei's POV)

"Hm…the dorm shouldn't be too far from here, I suppose…but…, what is this place?"I said,"Did i…lost..,again?" I look around for a moment, and founded two punkers 'gossiping' around. "Ugh…_shikata nai_…"I muttered, and walk closer to them. "Umm, excuse me? May I know where the Iwatodai dorm is??"

"Hmm?! Hey, look what we have here!" said one of them. The other one laughed,"Whaddya want,sweetie? Some service?"

"_Yaru koto nee_.."I muttered again,"This guys are wasting my time.."

"Why don't you play with us, cutie??"said one of them, getting closer.

I watched them in anticipation,"I just want to know where the Iwatodai dorm is."

"Oh, c'mon! play with us! What are you doing in that boring place, anyway?"said the other one,"That dorm is for Gekkou High student. I've never seen you before, so that means, you're not Gekkou's. Besides, that dorm is owned by Kirijo."

"…I guess I'll pass.."I said, and turn around quickly. But one of them grabbed my hand. "Why in a rush, sweetie??"

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Oh, come on.."

"Just let me go, and I won't hurt you."I said calmly, glaring at them. They laughed,"Hurt us? What can you do anyway?!". I smirked at them,"You'll know soon enough." They were taken aback by my words, because the one that held me has let go of my hand. I quickly clenched my fist, and threw one of them down in one strike.

He coughed blood. "See? I can do THAT. And that's just a little part of the show, got it? Now…where's the Iwatodai dorm?"

Iwatodai dorm, 23.55

" I wonder why she's late…if it's already past midnight, she could have transmogrified…"said Mitsuru. Akihiko sighed,"The Dark Hour, huh..".

"Surely, Arisato's event will be repeated…!"The Chairman, Shuji Ikutsuki said with laughter. "…my event?" Minato muttered under his breath. "Remember when you first arrived here? You're late, and experiencing the Dark Hour,right? And maybe that's what gonna happen to the new member."said Yukari, flipped open her fashion magazine,"…with a few exception."

"Senpai, the new member is a girl, right? You're not lying, right?" said Junpei with full enthusiasm. "Let's see…the name's Yumei Wakasugi."said Fuuka,"It's a girl."

"YEEAAHHHH!!"shouted Junpei, jumping here and there. "Ugh, Stupei..!"said Yukari disgusted. "Hmm…a girl,huh?"Akihiko muttered, smirking. Mitsuru chuckled,"Why, are you thrilled Akihiko? It's an unusual attitude!"

"Anyway, why did you invited her to live here? Isn't it unsafe?"asked Yukari, uncomfortable.

"Of course I'm not just let her live here with all of the "Shadowy" thing that filled the air..chuckle For your information, she is a potential."said Shuji with his usual kind expression. "What?! She is also..?!"said Yukari surprised. "Yes, she has awakened to her power since in the middle high school, just like Mitsuru."

"Then, she..?!"

"Apparently not as you thought. She has never used her Persona since that incident... But, she had quite much experience in physical combat."

"Incident..?"muttered Fuuka. "Well, I suppose you want to know, but, I don't have the right to tell you about that."Shuji continued appologically.

"Wow, so different from Yuka-tan…!"said Junpei, and ended up with a smack on his head. "But, she's a bad map-reader, though.."Shuji continued. "That explains it.,"said Mitsuru,"if she's a potential, then I do not need to worry."

"Great, that means, when she arrived, we can immediately kick some ass in Tartarus."said Akihiko, keep wiping his boxing gloves. "And somehow, she also got the same power as Arisato's. Even greater than him, maybe."The Chairman continued.

"WHAT?!"shouted all people in the room. "Is that even possible?!"said Mitsuru. "U-unbelievable…"muttered Fuuka. Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko are too stunned to talk. "Surprising, isn't it?"said Chairman,smiled. "But…,Chairman…how could you know so much about this new girl?"asked Mitsuru puzzled. "Ah, that's because…"

**(Shuji's explanation was interrupted by a knock on the door)**

"Umm.."said a raven haired girl with a butterfly shaped accessory tucked to her left side of her hair. "Ah, Yumei! Come in!"said Shuji with a smile. "Sorry, I'm late..there's a few punkers in my way, and I need to make them show me the way to this place first…_gomenasai_…"said the raven haired girl again.

"Wait..punkers? You mean.., the Port Island's punkers?!"said Yukari shocked. "Ah, so that place is called Port Island? Hmm..i still need to walk around…"muttered the raven haired girl. "Wow, she sure is cute.."said Junpei, blushing a bit. Akihiko silently nodded. "I thanked you for your compliment." said Yumei with a smile.

"Now, now.. everyone..this is Yumei Wakasugi…..my dear nephew."said Shuji. "Pleased to meet you."said Yumei. "NEPHEW?!"shouted all of S.E.E.S members.

"So that's why you know so much about her?!"said Yukari with a surprised tone of voice.

"…b-but..but…"muttered Akihiko, eyes wide in shock,

"..she's…too normal to be his nephew…"mumbled Minato.

"I can't believe it…"said Fuuka.

"Anyway, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. This brunette here is Yukari Takeba. And the blue haired, Minato Arisato."said Mitsuru after everyone has snapped out from their own world.

"Nice too meet you!"said Yukari. Minato nodded.

"My name's Junpei Iori! How do you do, Yumei-chan?"

"I'm Akihiko Sanada….uuh, nice to meet ya'."Akihiko said, feeling awkward.

Yumei bowed in respect,"nice to meet you.."she muttered. "Well then, should we proceed? I have prepared your room in the third floor."asked Mitsuru.

"Ah, thank you very much for your concern. I appreciate it."said Yumei and bowed again. "Don't need to be so formal with us.."said Yukari, feeling embarrassed a bit. "_Wakatta_…"said Yumei, nodded.

-End of chapter 1-

* * *

_I'm looking forward to Reviews, and no sarcasm, please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll try to stick in the storyline, and not running around..._

_Disclaimer: **None of Persona's copyright are mine.**_

* * *

Gekkoukan High School, Morning

(Faculty Office)

"So, you're the new student…, Yumei Wakasugi, eleventh grade.."said Ms. Toriumi looking at a piece of paper, "I've finished reading your profile, and..about your parents…". Yumei winced at hearing the words 'parents',"Thank you for your attention, but I'm alright…It's 2 years ago, so I'm alright now.."

"Is it so…?"muttered Ms. Toriumi. Silence. "Uh, anyway! I'm Ms. Toriumi, and I'm teaching composition. Welcome to our school!"said Ms. Toriumi, trying to cheered up the atmosphere. "Thank you very much, and..umm.."said Yumei.

"What's wrong?"asked Ms. Toriumi. "Where's my class?"asked Yumei. "Ah! I guess I've forgot to mention it! Looks like you'll be classmate with Arisato, Takeba, and Iori, since you're in acquintance with them. You're in 2-F, my class. As your homeroom teacher, I'm sure that you can socialized quickly! If there's anything you need, just tell me, and I'll try my best to help you." Yumei nodded,"I will. Thank you so much, Ms. Toriumi."

(Class 2-F)

"So, how's it, Yumei-chan?"asked Junpei, tailing Yumei since the lunchtime started. "How's how, Iori-san?"asked Yumei back, confused. "How's your day, are you feeling well, or what..and just call me Junpei.."said Junpei. Yumei gazed at him,"My day's good, and I feel fine enough, and why did you asked such an unusual question?"

"I mean…look at all of this guys staring at you. Don't you feel disturbed or something?"said Junpei, scratching his head. "Ah, _naruhodo_…it's not really a problem for me,.."said Yumei. "Oh, okay, then just forget what I said.."mumbled Junpei. "No,no…_arigato_, Junpei-san, for your concern."said Yumei smiling, then headed outside, leaving the blushing Junpei.

(Iwatodai Dorm, Evening)

Akihiko opened the dorm door and stunned. "What happened to this place? Where is everyone?"he muttered, and walk in. "Ah! Senpai! You're back!"

He then saw her, Yumei. "Where's everyone?"asked him. "They went out."said Yumei,"They leave me here to take care of things in this place, and you too, Senpai, because you haven't got home yet."

"Just the two of us, huh?"mumbled Akihiko, and then sit beside Yumei. "Un.,Yukari-san and Fuuka-san went to the Be Blue V, Minato-san and Junpei-san went to buy some equipment at the Officer Kurosawa's place..even though Junpei-san has volunteered to accompany me…"answered Yumei, bent down, trying not to blush hearing Akihiko keep mumbling 'only two,huh?' while staring at her.

"And Mitsuru?"asked Akihiko. "She…umm..went to buy some food supplies…?"replied Yumei. "Food…supplies? You mean..instant noodles?! And you called it food supplies?"Akihiko sighed,"I can't believe it.."

"But, Mitsuru-senpai said, you sometimes eaten it too.."replied Yumei. "Sometimes. But, i won't let her feed me instant noodles everyday.."said Akihiko. Yumei nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, have you eat, Wakasugi?"asked Akihiko. "Ah- no-not yet.."answered Yumei, laughed sheepishly. "Then, let's go. It's already eight."said Akihiko, quickly stand up. "Let's go…? Where to?"asked Yumei puzzled. "Grab some food at Iwatodai."he said and pulled her hand. "But the dorm..!"said Yumei hesitantly. "It'll be alright. Just lock it."

"If we lock it, then everyone else will…"said Yumei. "It's their fault to leave you here without any food. And i think Mitsuru has the spare key. Let's go."

(Iwatodai Strip Mall, Evening)

"What do you want? There's a lot of choices here.."said Akihiko, looking around. "Ehhm…I don't know…"answered Yumei looking around too. "Well..you should choose.."said Akihiko. "Ehh…."muttered Yumei confused. "GRUUKKK…!"suddenly Akihiko's stomach growled. "Agh…"mumbled Akihiko embarassed.

"You haven't eat, Sanada-senpai?"said Yumei, eyes wide. Akihiko mumbled,"I even forgot that I haven't eaten my dinner..". Yumei shook her head and sighed."Okay, I've decided where to eat.."said Yumei.

"Wakasugi…."start Akihiko. "Yes, senpai?" mumbled Yumei while munching at her noodles. "Why we ended up……in my usual place?"

"Why? You don't like Hagakure, senpai? You usually eat here, right? Wow, the tuna here is so fresh..!"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just…."mumbled Akihiko.

"Just what?"asked Yumei. "It just feels weird to eat here with somebody else whose girl in the place where I usually eat alone.."Akihiko shook his head. Yumei silenced.

"..You…never…have any girlfriend? Despite the fact that you're pretty popular with girls…"asked Yumei half whispering in disbelief. Akihiko shook his head again,"..nope."

"Hoo, Sanada! Who is this girl? You never bring anyone to eat here, especially girl! Is she your girlfriend?"asked the old man. Yumei just laughed nervously. "It's not as you think, _occhan_…, right, Wakasugi?"Akihiko asked, turned to face Yumei and sighed. "Y-yeah! Of course it's not like you think, _occhan_! I'm not, I'm not… his girlfriend…"answered Yumei, shaking her head. "Really? Because you two are look like a pair of compatible lovey dovey.."said the old man, laughed.

And Yumei blushed. "Man…"muttered Akihiko,"Did we really look like that? We are just dormmate.."he said, embarrassed a bit. "Uhh…senpai..it's already nine..let's return to the dorm.."said Yumei, looking at her black wristwatch. Akihiko nodded. Yumei stood up. "But before that…, _occhan_…did he came today?"asked Akihiko.

"Who? The big guy with the dark aura around him? No, he's not coming today."answered the old man. "…I see.._arigato_."replied Akihiko, gazing blankly at the curious Yumei.

-End of chapter 2-

* * *

_Here you go, chapter two! I'm trying not to make the same mistake as before, so please review, and no flames, okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san! Here is chapter 3! Thank you for Justice and Skarrow for the review! I'll use less Japanese words and refine my works!--

Disclaimer: _Persona 3's not mine.._

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Tower of Demyss, Tartarus

Iwatodai dorm's front

Akihiko and Yumei was still chatting while walking across the street. It's only a few steps ahead to reach the dorm, when suddenly…,"Having fun?"said Mitsuru with a smirk. Akihiko jumped in surprise,"Mi-mitsuru..". Yukari grinned,"Oh, looks like you're having a good time with Yumei, senpai..!".

"Wha- it's not like what you think…!"said Yumei in disagreement. "Yeah…it's not like what you think.."Akihiko stuttered with a blush. "It's only two days since Yumei moved here, and you already taken her out?"Mitsuru keep on teasing Akihiko. "Senpai, you're blushing..!"said Yukari with giggles.

"I've told you that's not it! I only take her to grab some food at Iwatodai because she haven't eaten her dinner, and you thought that I have a date with her, even though I've explained to you that we're not going out?!"explained Akihiko without catching his breath. Everyone silenced for a while. Then, Yukari giggled, and Mitsuru tried not to laugh.

"What?"asked Akihiko puzzled. "Why are you so upset, Akihiko? We didn't say that you're dating with Wakasugi, did we? "said Mitsuru,lips twitched a bit. Yumei stared at Akihiko, whose blushing intensely. Akihiko quickly shook his head and sighed,"Just stop teasing me, Mitsuru. And you too, Takeba."

"And, we're going to Tartarus tonight. Are you coming, Wakasugi?"asked Mitsuru. Yumei just remain silent for a while. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to…It's your first time anyway…"said Yukari. "…No…I'll go…"replied Yumei with a nod. "Heh, finally…kick some ass in Tartarus.."muttered Akihiko, somewhat happy.

"Minato-kun and Junpei should be arrived in five more minutes..are you sure you want to go with us? I don't want you to feel forced.."said Yukari, but interrupted by Yumei,"No, it's alright… I couldn't just keep standing and watch…I need to recover…from that 'incident'…"replied Yumei with a subtle expression. Akihiko was just watching her smile sharply.

"This is it…"said Mitsuru after showing Yumei the Gekkoukan that transformed into Tartarus. "…Hmm…"mumbled Yumei, staring at the tower. "Umm, Yumei-chan..,aren't you surprised?"asked Fuuka. "Un…, not really…, Shuji-han-, I mean, the Chairman..has told me about it before..so I'm not too surprised…"replied Yumei with a clumsy laugh.

"Shuji…**han**?"muttered Akihiko, trying to restrained his laugh. "Unn- n-ne.. anything wrong with that?"said Yumei a bit offended.And then, Mitsuru stomped on Akihiko's right foot. Akihiko quickly responded by opening his mouth to form a big 'AWW' without a sound. "Should we get in?"asked Minato, and Mitsuru nodded, leaving Akihiko that still trying to ease his pain.

"Umm..senpai, you alright?"asked Yumei. "Yeah…I AM alright.."replied Akihiko with a groan. "Don't push yourself-, I mean, your foot-, too hard.."answered Yumei with a small laugh and walked inside.

"M-minato-kun..are you sure about this?"asked Fuuka worried. Minato looked at Mitsuru whom replied,"It's my idea." Akihiko stared at Mitsuru,"Mitsuru, are you sure this is a good idea? Yumei has never used her Persona before, and, never faced any Shadow." Mitsuru just smiled elegantly,"It's a risky idea, indeed. But, it'll be a good experience by letting her to be the only girl in the squad."

"Experience? How if she attacked?!"replied Akihiko,"I could never forgive myself if…". "I'll do it, senpai."said Yumei, before Akihiko could even finished his sentence.

"What?!"shouted Akihiko in disbelief. "Maybe I'm not strong, I've never faced a Shadow, and I never used my Persona yet. That's why, I'll do it. I don't want to be a burden to all of you..besides, I wan't to know about my power.."muttered Yumei. "Yumei-chan…"muttered Fuuka. "Then, it's decided. Me, Junpei, Akihiko-senpai, and Yumei."said Minato,"Let's go."

"There's something unusual about this floor..everyone, be careful!"said Fuuka through the small microphone that looks like a headset. "You gotta' be joking! It's only the third floor!"said Akihiko, groaning. "Well, unusual? You mean..like a biiiigg shadow that looks like a lion or something?!"said Junpei with a laughter.

That's when they encountered a shadow, taking the form of a giant red and black chimera. "There's one enemy detected, and it's powerful!!"said Fuuka. "Woops...me and my big mouth…"said Junpei apologically. "Tch…you and your BIG mouth.."said Akihiko annoyed.

"We're lucky not to face a powerful shadow in these two floors, and it's all ruined.."continued Akihiko,"Because Yumei still can't attack using her Persona, all she can do is to heal!"he finished in his head. "Fuuka! Requesting analysis immediately!"shouted Minato while dodging the Chimera's attack.

"HEAHH!!"shouted Junpei blasting a shot of fire from his Persona- Hermes -to the Chimera, which is unaffected. "What?! my Agilao was reflected?!"shouted Junpei. "Don't mess with me…!"shouted Akihiko as he shot his head and summoned Polydeuces that unleashed Mazio, which is still repelled.

"What?! It's only weak to pierce attack! Th-this one is powerful enough to kill you in one hit! Be careful!!"said Fuuka through the microphone _(P.S. :Okay, Chimera that is only weak to pierce attack is only my imagination..because I don't know what Shadow that can make the situation critical enough so…pardon me.)_. "What the hell?! Pierce attack?! But it's only the third floor!"shouted Akihiko frustrated. "This is bad.."muttered Minato,"since Yukari is not around..".

"This is the worst.."muttered Akihiko, guard down for a minute. "Senpai-! Watch out!!"shouted Yumei,"The Chimera-". "Uh-oh!"shouted Junpei,"Senpai, it's attacking you!". "Tch! Maybe I wil not be able to dodge it!"shouted Akihiko. "N-no.."stutter Yumei, shaking with fear,"SENPAI!!"

Downstairs at that time

"This shouldn't happen!! Akihiko!!"shouted Mitsuru with horror. "Senpai, can't we do something?!"said Yukari panicked. "Unfortunately, we can't."said Mitsuru in agony. "NO!! Akihiko-Senpai!!"shouted Yukari whose now close to crying.

"..Wait-, i- I think I could feel something..,some kind of energy burst..it's very strong..it's not familiar for me..and it's very near to Akihiko-senpai…!"said Fuuka from inside of Lucia. "Energy burst? You mean-, a Persona?! But, who? Not familiar…Yumei? But I haven't give her any Evoker yet...gasp! Don't tell me…! She could summoned a Persona without any Evoker?!"shouted Mitsuru surprised.

-End of chapter 3-

* * *

Chapter 3!! Please review!!


End file.
